Reed and Eve
by nerdgirl07
Summary: Eve Bradshaw was Reaped. She never believed that it would happen. Just when she thought the surprises had ended, Eve is pulling into a gamemaker trap that will change her life or end her life.
1. Reed Lockwood

**Hey guys! I am so excited to write this one! I have always wondered what it was like for Foxface in the story so I decided to make up my own storyline for her! I have been roasting on the plot line for quite a while, so I hope it is developed enough. Thanks so much and please review otherwise I won't continue! (well I will but I won't be as happy :)) Thanks! -ng7**

"In five, four, three, two, one."

_Run_ is all I can think. If I can't outrun everyone I will die. I have to run. I bolt to the closest backpack. I try to pick it up but find there is resistance. I spin around and find a dark haired boy pulling on the very same backpack I let go. I would rather live than have a backpack. There is still resistance. I find that sticking out of the backpack is a hand cuff attached to my wrist, a gamemaker's trap. The boy and I look at each other. He nods as though saying, "Don't worry, I won't kill you." I nod in response and we immediately book it towards the closest patch of trees.

For half an hour we just run. As we fatigue, we begin to slow down. This should be safe enough. We sit on a log and scoot as far away from each other as the handcuffs will allow. I unzip our shared backpack and look through it. It holds nothing. _That's just my luck. Of course I had to choose the handcuff backpack with nothing in it. This is just peachy._ We sit there twiddling our thumbs awkwardly. Lucky for both of us, the other doesn't have a weapon so there is nothing to do but sit. No killing today.

"What's your name?" The boy asks. With out the blur of adrenaline obscuring my view, I see that he is my age, maybe a bit older and actually, and kind of cute. I have never been that into boys but my friend Talia back home lives for them. "Hello?"

I shake myself out of the trance and say "Eve Bradshaw, District 5."

"Reed Lockwood, District 8. Nice to meet you Eve." _Why is he being kind? This is a game where we kill each other. I guess we might as well be on good terms if we're going to be strapped to each other. I don't think either of us wants to carry around a dead body._ He holds up his hand for me to shake and I try to raise my hand but the handcuffs constricts around my wrist.

"OW!" I screech. I pull my hand away quickly making it close tighter. I wail in agony. Not only does the cuff close more, but it sends shocks through my hand that seems to pulverize the very marrow of my bones. Reed quickly scoots next to me and reaches up to grab my hand and he is sent into pain as well.

We writhe in pain for a few seconds before Reed grunts "I think if we stop moving it will stop." Despite being in extreme pain, I do as he says. I wince a few times before the zapping and constricting retreats leaving my arm with a deep ache and my wrist bruised.

"No more of that." he says. I nod.

"We should find water."

"Yes, but not until we get this off."

"How?"

"I don't know, hit it with a rock?" He suggests.

"It's worth a try."

"Okay then." We find the biggest boulder we can try smashing the chain. The cuff closes around my wrist like a boa constrictor.

"Stop!" I yell. Reed throws his hands up. "So much for that idea, guess we're stuck together."

"Better make the most of it then." I smile. At least I didn't get stuck with one of the big buffoons like Cato. I better count myself lucky. We stand and begin our search for water. It didn't take long. Since we have nothing to purify it with we drink straight out of the pond. We didn't have to worry about finding food; there were fish and katniss roots in the pond. It was a good meal. We were still alive. Maybe I had a chance of winning these games after all.

The sun sets on the horizon: night time. _This is going to be interesting._ I look at Reed and see his face matches mine. We are both trying to think of a way to sleep where we aren't practically on top of each other or tossing and turning so our handcuffs won't tighten in our sleep. I frown. I don't want to sleep with this guy, I don't even know him. Oh well. The gamemakers must have placed the backpack exactly where they knew me and Reed would run to so the trap would spring on us. Disgusting.

"What are we going to do?" I ask silently.

"There is only one thing to do, sleep side by side."

"Whatever. We'd better find somewhere hidden to sleep."

"Like a den?"

"I guess."

"I was just making a joke, you look like a fox and foxes have dens. Do you get it?" I shake my head and role my eyes. How many times have I heard that one? 'Eve, you look just like a fox!' 'Hey Foxy Bradshaw, are you aren't actually that foxy.' Or 'Go back to your den you stupid fox!' Reed obviously knew why I was mad because he quickly added, "You're not like ugly like an animal." I raise my eyebrows. He is really bad at flirting or complementing or whatever he is trying to do. "What I mean is you're actually really pretty. I have always loved red heads." I just smile and shake my head without looking at him. He is probably just trying to put on a show like that Peeta guy, feigning love. He really isn't doing a good job.

We don't talk for the rest of the hunt. We end up finding an okay place in a little cave formation. It wasn't the best but it would do. I got on my knees searching for the softest spot of earth. We laid down an attempted sleeping.

I ended up waking up often during the night checking to see I wasn't close to him. It would be really awkward if I woke up in the morning with Adam's arm around me like in those stupid Capitol dramas I sometimes see on tv. I don't want to be a reality tv star.

When I wake up at dawn, Reed was laying with his free hand on the back of his head, watching water drip from the ceiling. He was evidently waiting for me to wake up. I was glad he didn't wake me; I haven't been able to sleep much since I was reaped.

He smiles when I sit up and says, "Good morning."

"Good morning." I yawn. "What's our goal for today?"

"Survive." I nod. _Nothing more to say right?_

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Can you tell me if I accidentally wrote Adam instead of Reed in the comments? It was originally going to be Adam but then I thought it would be distracting to the story line. Thanks again! xxng7**_  
_


	2. Fire

**Hey! Didn't get much response to my last chapter but for the 1 person who actually read it, this is the next chapter. I feel really bad because I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter. Please don't send the guardians of the Hunger Games after me!**

**In case you missed it, I don't own HG. Thanks- ng7**

"How are we supposed to split up to pick berries if we are attached like this?"

"No idea." Reed answers.

"Ugh. Guess we'll just have to pick on the same bush."

"And take ten times longer,"

"Guess so." We set to work. Like I expected, foraging took ten times longer being attached to Reed. We could only pick one bush at a time and only use one hand at a time. After stripping the bushes of the berries, I taught Reed about what roots to pick and where to pick them and he taught me how to make a snare. It took quite a bit of work to make the snare since we could only use one hand. For dinner we ate roots and berries. We were to check the snares in the morning.

We slept in the same cave as the previous night. I slept better because I was starting to become used to being hand cuffed to Reed.

I blink in the morning light. I immediately glance over to Reed. I see that my hand is very close to his and I pull it away. Like he did yesterday, I wait for him to wake as I watch water drip from the hole in the cave ceiling. I didn't have to wait long, just about 5 minutes or so. When he woke, he looked to my face and smiled.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." I am starting to wonder if this is going to be the morning routine. I am not complaining though. If I had been chained to Marvel, I would probably been shaken awake every morning, if I was still alive that is.

Our breakfast is of the left over mushy berries we collected the previous day. We swiftly check our 3 snares. In them was a rabbit, a squirrel and the last collected nothing. I was honestly expecting nothing. It was awkward skinning them. One held the carcass while the other used a semi-sharp rock to skin it. (We still didn't have a knife.) Since we had just eaten, we stowed them in the backpack. The rest of the day was spent eating, foraging and resting. Everything we did took way longer because of our, what I'd like to call, disability.

Again, we spent the night in the cave. I woke the next morning with my hand in Reed's. I don't really care. What's the big deal anyway? Our hands are close anyway because of the handcuffs. The day was very much the same as the day before.

When I woke up the day after that, Reed had his arm around me and I was facing away from him. This better not end up like a Capitol sitcom.

"_Snap!_" I wake to the sound of a tree falling mere feet from our cave. I was curled into Reed with my head on his chest. _Gross!_ I look out the cave entrance and scream. We are surrounded by fire.

"Eve!" Reed jolts awake. I am trembling. When I was young I tripped and fell into the embers of our dying fire. I received 3rd degree burns all over my hands leaving them scarred for the rest of my life. I am deathly afraid of fire. Reed is wide-eyed. "WE HAVE TO RUN!" He grabs the backpack, takes my hand and we run away from the descending wall of fire. We only hold hands because it is easier to run because of the speed of our arms swings. Holding hands keeps them together so we don't have to worry about the constricting cuffs and shocks. That's why we are holding hands right?

The fire is now licking our heels and starting to singe our leather boots. The metal hand cuffs are getting hotter and hotter and are starting to burn my wrists. The smoke is really getting to us. The combination of smoke and running isn't a good pair. Because of the extra exertion, we are breathing more and therefore inhaling more of the deadly smoke. We are coughing profusely. If this doesn't end soon we are going to die of the smoke or be burned alive because as we tire, we run slower and we are already close to the fire as it is.

I begin to cry. The smoke stings my eyes and I don't think I am going to make it out. If I don't make it, neither will Reed. If Reed doesn't make it, neither do I. We are in it together. I don't want to be responsible for his death just because I am not running fast enough.

We run for at least half an hour before the fire recedes. We sit on a log and I am enveloped into his arms. We smell like an applewood campfire, the type of sweet that burns your nose. It is also the type of sweet that you can't get enough of. When we finish our embrace, I check him for wounds and he checks me. We each have mild blistering on our legs and some of my hair is singed off but we are over all okay. I can't believe we made it out. We are very lucky to be alive.

Reed and I find the river and drink. We rinse the ash and dirt out of our mouths. We don't want to do anymore work today so we just eat the animals and berries we collected before, cooking them in the burning underbrush. My throat hurts a lot from the smoke. When I speak, my voice sounds scratchy.

Reed and I jolt when we here a rustling in the trees. We bolt the opposite way, but stay to see which one of our competitors survived the fire. Out of the trees appears the district 12 girl with the dark brown braid who scored 11 in training. No surprise that she survived.

We wait as she washes in the river and nurses her wounds. Right now she is extremely vulnerable. She doesn't have her shoes on, she has lots of blind spots and from what I can see she is injured. If I had a weapon right now, she would have been easy prey.

She would have been easy prey for the Careers too if they hadn't been romping around, yelling through the forest. She has just enough time to get away, but not enough time to get away unnoticed. The 4 remaining Careers and, surprisingly, the boy from her district follow after her. I motion to Reed that we should follow. We stalk them and watch as she climbs a high tree, despite her burned hands and the Careers attempt to follow. I smile. There is no way with the Careers size that they would be able to follow. Only people as small as me and the girl would be able to make it up that far.

Reed and I sleep in the bushes next to the clearing under the big tree. To be safe, we wait a good hour after they all fall asleep. At first I am laying as far away from Reed as possible but it didn't last long. It was getting colder by the minute. I scoot over to where he lays, presumably asleep. I curl into his chest and snuggle into his arms. I thought he was asleep but when I am just beginning to drift off I swear that I saw a smile cross his full lips.

**Don't know how I feel about this chapter. Oh well. Hope you guys liked it. PLEASE review. I really want this on to be a success. Thanks! xx-ng7**


	3. Its All Fun and Games

**I am so sad because I only got 1 review with the last one. I guess I am just writing this more for my enjoyment now. ;( I will continue, but only because I love this story.**

**Disclaimer: Wish I owned HG, but I evidently don't.**

I wake to the sight of Reed's hazel eyes. I smile at his and mouth 'good morning' and he mouths it back. I look to see that the sun is just appearing over the hills. We stalk closer the makeshift Career camp and see that everyone is still, luckily, asleep. We sneak away unnoticed. _I wonder if she'll live._ Doesn't matter if she lives or dies though right?

"That was interesting." Reed says once we are a safe distance from the camp. I just nod. I don't know if he was talking about the thing with the 12 girl and the Careers or the fact that I snuggled him. Both seem pretty interesting to me.

Reed cautiously reaches for my hand and I lace my fingers into his. Being the girl that I am, I grin and try to suppress giggles, despite the deadly situation. His hand is much bigger than mine. I feel like a 5 year old at his side. It is strange that the Capitol set us up. Normally it seems like they would want to have a perfect match: tall boy with a tall girl, beautiful girl with a handsome boy or even an ugly girl with an ugly boy. However, Reed and I are not any of those things. He is tall and lanky while I am small and lithe. He is handsome with his dark hair, hazel eyes, long straight nose and kind smile; I am not ugly but I sure am not what I would call beautiful with my strange fiery hair, amber eyes and long face. **(A/N: I actually think Foxface is really pretty personally but you know girls.) **I just don't understand the point the Capitol is trying to make, setting me and Reed up as they did.

I ponder this some more as Reed and I slowly walk swinging our arms between us. There is no worry about other tributes. We are already quite far from the Careers and the 11 scoring girl and the sun has just risen over the horizon.

"Why did they do it?" Reed suddenly asks. I am taken aback. I know exactly what he is talking about. It is actually astonishing that we had the same thoughts.

"I don't really know. I have been thinking about it myself. I guess that they thought we were a good pair."

"I don't know. It just seems kind of random, the pairing I mean." I look at him. _It's like he's reading my thoughts._

"I thought so too. Maybe they thought our personalities would match in such a way as to keep the Capitol interested?"

"I guess so." And we drop it. I assume he is still thinking about it as I am because he is biting his lip and there is a crease in between his eyebrows. It is a weird look for him.

"What are we doing today?" I ask after awhile of silence.

"The usual." I nod. I wish that we were back in the districts, I don't care which one. In the districts, Reed and I could have had a normal relationship. We would be walking through a forest just as we are now except with no fear of death and no handcuffs forcing us together. I try not to think about it, but the probability that I am going to see him, even for one more day is miniscule. I better savor it.

"Why don't we do something fun?"

"Fun?"

"Yeah, I mean, we have a ton of leftovers in the backpack, why don't we do something fun?" He raises an eyebrow. He probably thinks I am a psychopath for suggesting 'fun' in the arena.

"What type of fun?" He still looks skeptical but I can see a glint in his eyes. I roll my eyes.

"Not that type. You know, swimming in a pond, making crowns out of flowers and stuff like that. You know they say one of the worst things to do when lost for an extended period of time is to be bored." He grunts. I guess it is kind of a stupid idea.

"What the heck. Why not?" I squeal and jump up and down like a 4 year old who just opened a birthday present. I take his hand in mine once again and we skip to the nearest pond.

Even though we are trying to have fun, we still have to be vigilant of other tributes. No cannonballs, just pencil dives. Instead of the biggest splash contest, we have a smallest splash contest. (Of course there was only one competitor because we were handcuffed together, it was still fun.) We have to keep the talking and laughing to a minimum. Despite all the extra precautions, Reed and I have a blast. I bet that our families back home are happy to see that we are having a good time for whatever time we have left.

I splash him and he splashes back. We splash each other for a few more minutes, giggling. When I go to splash him again, he grabs my hands and pulls me to him. He cups my chin in my hands and raises my face to meet his. His lips meet mine furiously. I kiss him back and I feel a tingling starting in my stomach spreading all the way to my fingertips. I keep kissing but I see a glowing through my eyelids. I open my eyes and see that the handcuffs were glowing. Not just glowing, they were shining as bright as the sun. It was blinding. Reed and I cringed away from the light. I feel something slither up my arm. I look and see that the chain is sliding up my arm and constricting slightly. It disappears and is replaced by a chain of hearts, a bracelet. Reed and I gawk at each other. I look at his chain as he looks at mine. His is a chain of infinity signs.

"Now that's something." He says. I nod. I am obviously not one for conversation. I smile and stand on my tiptoes to kiss him.

"I guess the key to the lock was a kiss."

"True loves first kiss." He teasingly corrects. I roll my eyes.

"We have only known each other for a week charming." I tease back.

"I know." He smiles and kisses me again. Even though I have only known him for a short time I know that I was meant to be with him and my destiny was to meet him these games. I am very lucky to find the love of my life despite finding him right before I am destined to die.

We spend the rest of the evening eating and talking. It is nice to have a break from all of the anxiety of being in a near death situation.

At night I snuggle up to Reed. He turns his head to me and says goodnight which is followed by a quick peck on the forehead and a silent "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Hope you guys review! I would really appreciate it. :) Thanks! -ng7**


	4. Stockpile

**Hey! So this is a filler chapter. I don't really like it. The beginning is important though… Please review anyway! Haters welcome! (only this chapter and only if it is constructive hate not just telling me I suck) Please review! Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the HG.**

It is always a lot easier to sleep when I am snuggled up to Reed. His chest is a good pillow. Also, I like listening to his heartbeat. The small sound was lulling when combined with the slow rise and fall of his chest.

My eyes flutter open. I look to Reed's sleeping face. He is looks peaceful in his sleep. When awake, he always looks anxious and slightly sad but when asleep everything disappears into his dreams. I rub his goosebumped arm gently, not enough to wake him but just enough to warm him. As the sun begins to rise, Reed slowly begins to wake. When he sees my face he smiles and kisses me.

"Good morning," I say after the kiss.

"And a very good morning to you as well!" He kisses my neck then practically tickles me to death. I am laughing my head off.

"Stop! You don't want to be my killer do you?" I say through the laughs.

"I would never kill you!" He says in mock surprise. He knew I was just joking.

"I know." I half smile. I kiss him on the forehead then press my hand into his chest as I get up. I offer Reed my hand and he takes it.

"We're almost out of leftovers so we will have to get some more food."

"Will you help me make a snare instead of watching this time?"

"No, I think I know an easier way to get food." I smile at my genius. I have seen plenty of Hunger Games to know the strategy of the Careers. First, take over the Cornucopia and all the supplies. Second, make a mountain out of the stuff and keep it guarded 24/7. Third, send out a search party to find the dregs of the tributes: the ones that have 0 chance of winning. Fourth, after everyone is eliminated, they turn on themselves. They have already sent out a search party. All of the Careers that survived the bloodbath were with them so that means that their stockpile is not heavily guarded or not guarded at all. If I am able to use my fox like sneakiness to get to the supply mountain, Reed and I will be able to feast on their supplies without them even knowing.

I tell Reed my plan and he agrees. "But I don't want you to get hurt so I am going."

"No way. You are not nearly sly enough to sneak past the Career guards. We need someone small and nimble; I fit both criteria." Reed nods his head in defeat. He knows I am right. I am the only one skilled enough to infiltrate the Career camp.

Reed is obviously making an effort to walk as slow as possible to the camp. He really doesn't want me to go in.

"Can't we just make some snares and go foraging."

"Yes, but this is much easier, it takes less time and who knows what else is in that stockpile! If one of us gets hurt, there is probably medicine and if we want to have something that is actually mildly good there are crackers and maybe even sweets." He rolls his eyes. Reed doesn't care about ease or the quality of the food; he just cares about my life. "By the way, if we are ever going to get there, we are going to have to walk a little faster. Another eye roll. "You are being awfully stubborn today aren't you?"

"Yes mom." This time I roll my eyes and he burst out laughing. "You really are like my mom!" I laugh along with him until I can start to see the end of the forest.

"We're close." I say. "Keep quiet." I order and he obeys by zipping up his mouth as they tell us to do in our first year of schooling. I have to cover my mouth to keep from giggling because I can see the camp. _Wow, it is huge!_

Most years, the Careers do have most of the items from the Cornucopia, but this year, it is as though they have everything! There are mounds of deadly looking weapons, tons of crate full of who-knows-what and most of all, an exorbitant amount of food. I can't help but grin. It will be easy to sneak in. There is only one guard and he isn't even a Career, looks to be from District 3, and he was only armed with a spear. **(A/N: It is District 3 right, I haven't read the books in awhile.)**

To be honest with you, this actually worries me. It is suspicious that they would set a non-Career, especially someone who appears so weak, to watch over their mountainous stockpile. There has to be some sort of trick to it.

That is when I notice the multiple mounds of Earth surrounding the pile. _Those must be some kind of trap._ I can't quite figure it out until I remember the boy from district 3. _He's watching it. He is from district 3 is he not? _I let out a gasp. _He must have reactivated and replanted the mine!_ That was unheard of. I guess it explains the absence of a better guard. I just can't believe it. I look to Reed. They're mines I mouth to him. He gasps just the same as I did. We are both completely dumbfounded.

"I am going." I whisper.

"Be careful and don't die." He replies. I nod. I have to wait for the perfect moment when he isn't looking. I sneak around the back of the pile to one of the bags of apples. It is hanging off one of the crates so I am able to reach it and take out a couple apples. I also find a small bag of flour, some crackers and cheese. I also find a small knife. It will make hunting and cooking a lot easier. I don't want to take too much because then they might notice the absence of their food. I grin at my cunning. It was a very easy steal.

I return to where Reed is hiding and hand him an apple. "Nice job sweetheart."

I grin wider. "Thanks." I take a large bite out of my apple. It is so sweet. There is no bitter after taste like the berries, just a nice sweet tang. I love the slight crunch of the perfectly ripened apple. Reed is clearly enjoying it as well.

"This makes me want pie. The pie they make at harvest festival." Reed comments.

"What's pie?" Whatever it is, it sounds good.

"You've never had pie!"

"No."

"Well then you're trying some today sweetheart." He grabs my hand and we're off. I am curious as to how he is going to make a pie. It sounds like it maybe some sort of sweet treat.

"How are we going to make it?"

"We'll figure something out." He winks. "You should probably stop eating your apple; we still want some apple to put in the apple pie." I take another bite and shake my head at him teasingly. He does the same and we laugh.

I watch as he starts a small fire in a cave so nobody sees the smoke, gathers some berries to sweeten everything and a rock.

"What's the rock for?"

"A pan." I scrunch up my eyebrows. I guess a rock would work. It is concave and thin, a very strange shape. I can't believe there is even a rock shaped like that. Reed makes the crust of the pie with the flour and water and puts tiny pieces of apple in it to sweeten it. He smashes the berries and cooks the apples in the mash. The heat caramelizes the apples and berry mixture. Reed loads the mixture into his makeshift crust and lets it back over the fire. An hour later, **(A/N: I bake a lot so I know how long a pie would take to bake but fires aren't as hot or as even in cooking in an oven and he's cooking it in a flippen rock! This is just an estimate, if you are a deep forest survivor and you know how long it takes to bake a pie over fire and in a rock then please don't hate me too much. Now back to the story!)** the pie was ready. Reed gingerly picked it up with his hands wrapped in his jacket. The scent was amazing.

"It's probably not as good as the one my mom makes at harvest. We don't have sugar and butter and stuff but it is good enough I guess. Sorry about my amateur skills and lack of supplies."

"I should be the one that is apologizing. I am the one who gets the supplies. Really, anything is better than my overcooked rabbits." He shrugs in agreement. "I didn't mean to bash on my cooking!"

"I wasn't bashing! Anyway, let's just start eating." He got out the knife and cut two small slices. My mouth was already watering. I ate it gratefully. It was delicious.

"You really should cook our food more."

"I just realized that." He says after swallowing his first bite. We ate the rest of our slice and stowed the remains of the pie in my backpack. Reed then took my hand and we walked back to our little home.

**I hated this chapter. It is so much fricken stupid fluff. I guess it was about time. Yay for fillers… Please review! I don't care if you tell me you hate the chapter because I do too! I need advice!**


	5. Cut

**Hey! Sorry about the boringness of the last chapter. This should be way more exciting. :3 I hope you like it. Don't forget to review! It would make my day! Thanks! –ng7**

Over the next couple days, Reed and I finish the pie along with the rest of our supplies. I have to make another trip.

"Here's the backpack, the knife, the water bottle…" I take to stuff.

"Reed, I will be okay. You stay safe." I kiss him and get going. I don't want to miss my chance. Right now the Careers are gone chasing after some fire leaving the boy from district 3 to watch the supplies. When I make it to the pyramid, I carefully dodge the mines but then I suddenly trip. I can't help but screech. Thankfully I land safely with no mines detonated. Flustered, I grab the item I need. This time I get salt, vegetable oil, a small loaf of bread and a bit of dried fruit.

I start running back to where Reed is hiding, still unnoticed. Suddenly there is an earsplitting bang. I am nearly knocked over by the force of the explosion. I flip around and see that there is debris flying away and I hit the dirt and cover my head. Once I deem the situation safe, I bolt to the nearest patch of trees because I know the Careers will be coming to check on it soon.

I sit and wait for their return. They are yelling at the boy, apparently named Carter, about being irresponsible. With one quick movement Cato snaps his neck and he is dead. I gasp. They search the remains for anything before leaving to go find the person who started the fire. They aren't looking for the person who detonated the mines though, they think they're dead. However I know better. There was nobody in sight when I went. They wouldn't have enough time to make it all the way to the pyramid after I left compared to when explosion happened. They must have detonated it some other way.

The Careers are coming in my direction so I run. I then return to the scene and search the debris myself. Unlike the Careers, I find the end of a nice, a tin cup, a can, and a couple other metal objects. I am laughing at the Career's stupidity. It was foolish of them to leave the camp in the hands of the district 3 boy to chase the fire. I start to wonder if the fire was just a distraction someone made. If it is, they are a genius. Even though it wasn't their intention, I am thankful to them for blowing up the Career's supplies. We may have a chance in these games yet.

I hear a scream. Not a woman's scream. Not a man's scream. Not a child's scream. It is undoubtedly a teenage boy scream: not quite fully mature but still slightly deep. I immediately recognize this scream. It is none other than Reed's.

"Eve!" He wails. I sprint back to where I know he is hiding and find him lying on the ground surrounded by a large pool of blood unconscious.

"Reed, please don't be dead." Even though I know that one of us will absolutely have to die before the end of these games, I would much rather it be me than him and definitely not so soon. It seems like I just fell in love with him. I can't have him die right after.

His eyes open slowly. "Eve, I thought you were dead." He says in almost a sleep way even though I know it is not drowsiness that is slowing and slurring his speech.

"I thought you were dead." I try to blink away the tears in my eyes as I brush the hair out of his eyes. "You need immediate medical attention. Where did they stab you?"

"My back, up high." I take of his shirt. This is the first time I see him shirtless and I see that he is very muscular. _Focus._ I look at the wound. It is extremely deep. Not quite to the bone but it is also long, allowing the blood the flow out easily in large amounts. I wash it. I don't know any other way to prevent infection but I guess this will have to do. I rip some fabric off the bottom of my shirt, leaving part of my stomach visible.

"Scandalous." He croaks. I laugh and roll my eyes jokingly. My mother always said laughter was the best medicine and it is all I have. I plaster the makeshift bandage onto his wound and it immediately is soaked. "You mind ripping off some more fabric from your shirt?"

I laugh again. I take a little bit from my shirt just to make him happy but then end up ripping another bandage off his shirt. Blood is still flowing a lot but it is beginning to slow. Instead of taking the dirty bandages off, I keep them on and just add more. I learned in training that if you take off the bandages, the pressure releases and it is like you are opening the floodgates of blood. This works well. The bleeding slows a lot and just becomes a trickle.

"You want dinner?" I ask quietly. Reed had dozed off slightly. He nods in response then closes his eyes to wait for me to finish cooking. I take a squirrel that Reed had caught in a snare, rub it in a bit of salt and chives I found and cook it slowly trying to minimize the smoke. I sample a tiny bit and am pleased to find it is very good and melts in your mouth.

I serve myself and Reed. "Wow, this has to be your best dish yet!" Reed praises, taking another big bite out of the leg.

"Thanks honey!" I start eating my portion. It definitely is _my _best dish yet. "It definitely isn't as good as your pie though."

"Of course not!" He teases. I decide not to defend myself because of his fragile state and instead continue eating my food.

"We are just going to stay here. The Careers will think you have moved on so they won't think to look here. Also, I don't think you are in a state to be traveling." He nods in agreement. He looks sad.

"I wish I could help. I feel useless." Reed crosses his arms like a 5 year old.

"You're not useless. You're the only thing in the arena keeping me sane." I kiss him on the forehead and start to clean up our supplies.

"But I want to help, not just lie by watching you do all the work. I am just holding you down. You might die because of me."

"Don't say that." I put my hand on his cheek. He leans his head into it and puts his hand on top of mine. After a while of this I have to pull my hand away. "Time to go to bed." I tell him.

"Okay." I lay him down and lie next to him. He gingerly pulls my head onto his chest. I swear he winces.

"Does it hurt?"

"I am fine. It hurts all the time anyway." I frown. I guess there is nothing I can do about pain. We go to sleep. When I wake, Reed's eyes are trained on me.

"Good morning." He says.

"Good morning." I reply as usual. "Let me check your wound." I take off his shirt once more. I find myself grinning.

I take off the bandages and look at the wound. It looks like it is beginning to heal. It isn't bleeding. Everything looks good.

I wash the bandages. I know it would make Reed happy if I ripped off more of my shirt, but I am running out of shirt to rip. I could go around in just a bra but that would be ridiculous. I wash his wound once more and put the bandage on top of it.

"What's the prognosis doc?" He asks.

"Everything looks good. The wound is healing and there is no infection."

"Chances of survival?"

"100%" I tell him trying to sound certain but I still can't be sure at such an early stage of healing.

The rest of the day is spent eating and sleeping. There is not much else we can do with Reed in such a fragile state. I can't leave him alone. We sleep in the same spot as last night.

My face tickles. I try to sway the feather away from my nose. My brothers would often put mud in my hand then tickle my face with a feather. I used to always go to my face first but I have since learned to swat the attacker away instead. I open my eyes. There is no one tickling me with a feather. It is raining. I am confused. I look over to the rest of the valley. Not a cloud in sight. I look up. There are clouds. I suddenly realize what is happening. The gamemakers did this to make mud and mud means…

"Reed get up! You're going to get an infection!" I squeal. I end up pulling him up myself. I quickly remove his shirt and the bandages to wash the wound. The wound is shiny, and inflamed. I am too late. Reed is going to die.

**Soooo… hope you liked this chapter. Sad huh? Anyway, I know how similar it is to the original story right now but it _will_ end WAY different. Hope you like it! PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Thanks- ng7**


	6. Hope

**Hey! NO reviews on the last chapter. I am so sad! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! More reviews means faster updates and if I don't get any reviews, updates are going to be much slower and it is near the end! I am sure you want to know what happens. Thanks for people who are reading anyway. But if you _are_ reading you must review! Sorry for the long a/n. On to the story!**

**Don't own HG, CF or MJ**

Over the next two days, I work tirelessly trying to extract the infection. It is pointless anyway because it is most likely that neither of us is going to win. I have to try though. If one of us is going to win, I want it to be him. My efforts, however, are futile. The infection is getting worse. I am up all night checking that Reed is still breathing because I am worried that every time his eyes close, they won't open.

I don't show my fear and helplessness in front of him though. If he is going to die, I don't want him to die worrying about me. I would much rather he dies peacefully. One night, after Reed is asleep, the trumpets announce Claudius Templesmith.

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen. There has been a slight rule change. The rule that there has to be a single victor has been… postponed. There is aloud to be 2 victors from one district. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor." _Great. That won't help us._ I frown. The fire girl and her "star-crossed lover" can both win. Cato and Clove can win but of course Reed can't be from my district. I want to cry. I have no chance of ever being with Reed. I knew this from the beginning but it kills me inside that the others may have a leisurely life together. I am glad that Reed is asleep. It would kill him too.

The next couple days I am still fighting to keep Reed alive. There is nothing else I can do. Reed is a constant occupation with his condition. He is worsening. I predict he will die within the next day or two. Just so I don't drive myself insane, I conclude this was better than being brutally, torturously murdered by Cato. His body is probably numbed by the pain by now.

Every morning is still started by our loving 'good mornings' and a very gentle kiss. I am worried that if I kiss Reed any harder, I will simply break him. I tell him at least every hour how much I love him. It is hard to keep myself fed because I am always worrying about Reed: keeping Reed happy, keeping Reed warm, keeping Reed fed, making sure Reed isn't hurting, cleaning Reed's wound with hope left that he will live.

I have since accepted the inevitable fact that he is going to die. There is no way he can win these games in his fragile state. It is unlikely that he will survive one more day. The only way he is going to live is with assistance from fancy Capital medicines. My only hope is that I sponsors. It is now constantly raining. It is undoubtedly the work of the gamemakers.

I wake in the middle of the night to the sound of a gentle beeping. I jolt up from my uncomfortable curled up place next to Reed. I look to the sky. I still have a bit of hope that it is medicine for Reed. I jog over to the tree the silver parachute is sitting in. I climb it as swiftly as I can. I must get the medicine into Reed as quickly as possible.

I sit on the branch the parachute sits in. With greedy fingers I tear open the little bundle. On the top is a note.

_Your ring is from District 5. Reed's from 8. Don't lose your love for him. Even in death, he loves you. Also enclosed is a message from your parents. It is very rare that they let family letters through. Cherish them. Remember don't forget we have your back and Reed will always be there for you, even beyond the grave._

_-Kitty, District 5 and Cecelia, District 8_

I am shaking with sobs. In the care package I find a small velvet box. I open the box. Inside are two silver rings. They are simple loops, one large than the other. When I look closer I see that small infinite signs engraved on them. Forever.

I get out the envelope addressed to me. I open it. It reads:

_Dear Eve,_

_We are so proud of you. We are sorry you have to do this. We love you so much. You always new how to make the most of things and you definitely are now. We wish we could give you the world. We wish that we could save Reed. We wish we could take you out of these games. We wish we could bring you guys home and let you guys be married like it is meant to be. We are very happy to see that you at least have Reed in these last few days. Please try to win. We need you. We know it will be hard to get over Reed but you must. You must. We miss you and love you with all our hearts. We are sorry we couldn't write more. We are limited in words. We want you to know once more that we love you and we hope that it works out._

_Love,_

_Mom, Dad, Max, Sadie, Harry and all of District 5_

Enclosed it is a picture that my brothers and sister drew. It depicts our family. Reed is next to me in the picture. I am sobbing so hard. Reed is apart of the family. I know they love me.

I climb down the tree and return to wake up Reed. I stroke his hair and he doesn't wake. I kiss him awake. He smiles.

"Hello beautiful. I would say good morning but it is clearly not morning." I grin. Reed will not ever loose his amazing kindness even at death's door. I show him the note. His eyes widen. He snatches the velvet box and slowly opens it to me.

"Eve Bradshaw, will you do me the immense honor of being my girl." He doesn't say wife. He knows just as I do that there is no way that will ever happen. Another tear rolls down my cheek.

"Yes." He takes my left hand and puts the smaller ring on. It fits perfectly. The added weight feels good on my finger. It feels like it belongs there. I put the other ring on his finger. I kiss him. I don't hold back this time. I kiss him with all my passion. This could be the last kiss we share. I kiss him for what seems like hours, but eventually I pull away.

"You have to rest."

"You can sleep. I am going to read my letter first." I lay my head on his chest. He puts an arm around me and I immediately fall asleep. I wish I could just pause this moment and stay here forever.

Just before I drift off I whisper, "I love you Reed."

"I love you Eve." He whispers back.

We sleep until well into the morning. The next day we don't do anything useful. We just talk and sleep. Late in the evening, the trumpets sound again; probably just inviting us to a feast. I immediately go back to cooking dinner.

"We would like to invite you to a feast. Most of you are probably already waving away my offer but this is not an ordinary feast. All of you need something desperately. You will find that thing in a backpack labeled with your district number at the Cornucopia at dawn. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor." _Oh my gosh. This could be my chance. Reed can live._

"Reed."

"No."

"Well I am going. There is nothing you can do about it."

"You're going to die!"

"I don't care! I have no chance of winning what so ever! I would much rather die saving you than die at the hand of Cato or Clove! I want to die helping someone I love!" I cry. I kiss him. "I am going. You can't stop me."

I get one of the knives. I leave the other with Reed. I leave some food for him to eat and set off.

It doesn't take long to get to the Cornucopia; we have been staying in the same place where Reed was injured. I see the Cornucopia. I immediately devise a plan. I go into the Cornucopia and hide.

I stay awake all night because I am nervous that somebody will come into the Cornucopia with the same plan. It is a long wait but it is worth it. Just as the sun is peaking over the horizon, a table begins to rise from the ground. I am ready to pounce.

**Please, please, please, _please_ review. Even if I get one review it will make my day. I am so sad because this is about to end. Please review. Thanks!**


	7. Almost Saved

**Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait. I got back from break and the teachers just loaded us with homework and projects. I will try to update quicker! Thanks for still reading this! Luv ya'all. (lol, I never say ya'all. ) I just wanted to let you know that I will be finishing this pretty soon so ya. Hope you like the next chapter! **

I feel my muscles straining. I don't want to run out too soon. The table could be mined or something. I feel like a track runner. I am ready to run for Reed's and my life. The table jerks to a stop. I see the backpack labeled _5_ and search for the _8_ backpack. There is none. I guess they are considering us a pair. Or they think Reed is just too far gone.

I take a big breath. I could die any moment once I reveal myself. In turn, Reed would die. I have to run, and fast. I jump out of the safe shadows of the Cornucopia. Instead of stopping to pick up the backpack, I hold my arm out and the strap snags on my wrist. I use the momentum from my swinging arms to get the backpack over my other shoulder and get a better hold. I sprint at full speed back to where I hid Reed.

As I enter the cover of the trees I pass the giant Thresh. The moment when our eyes meet is almost in slow motion. He nods to me. He obviously won't kill me.

I continue to sprint. In less than 5 minutes I find the bush where Reed is concealed. He smiles when he sees me. I kneel and kiss him.

"That was quick."

"Nobody even glanced at me." Technically they all saw me, but it is a metaphor!

"That's nice." He says with pain in his voice. I open the backpack to see what type of treatment I will administer to Reed. I gasp. _That can't be right! There has to be something else!_ I dumped the contents of the back out. There was nothing else. All that was in there was morphine.

I cry. If the Capitol couldn't find anything to treat Reed, there was nothing to save him. Even if he held out to the end, there would be no way we can both win _and_ if he did, there was nothing they could do to save him. Crying has become sobbing. I am holding the small vial labeled _morphine_. I want to crush it.

I feel a light, shaky touch. "They are just trying to help. I am going to pass on either way. They may as well make it painless." I look at him, tears fogging my vision. "They knew you would want something for me, I am too far gone for treatment. Guess they wanted to let me die in peace." I nod. I guess it does help Reed. "It was inevitable that one of us had to die; might as well happen now." I frown. I don't like what he is saying but I know it is true. Heck, it is unlikely that I will last any longer than him, considering who is left in the games.

I lift up the vial and look at it. It is a simple shot. It should be quick and painless. I flick the long needle as I have seen the district doctor do once. I take the needle and insert it into Reed's arm, on the inside of his elbow. When I am supposed to push the plunger down, I can't help but hesitate. I know that the morphine will send him to sleep. I do want him to die painlessly but I _really_ don't want him to die. I am just too selfish.

I grit my teeth and press the plunger down. I can feel him tense up then relax. "That feels nice." I brush his hair out of his eyes. I am not sobbing, just slowly crying. I kiss him gently. I will never see him again once he closes his eyes. "I love you." He tells me. He truly loves me; too tell me in the last moments of life.

"I love you too." I tell him then kiss him again.

"I love you more." He smiles and his eyes close for the final time. I am shaking. I wish I could have told him I love him one more time.

"I love you most." I tell him again, hoping he'll hear me, wherever he is. Wherever it is, it is better than here.

**Sorry about the sadness! I almost cried while writing this! This story (especially Reed) is my baby! I feel like I am killing off my child. ;( Please review! Next chapter will come sooner! Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I just had to end the chapter here. ;(**


	8. The Berries

**Oh my gosh, you guys probably hate me right now! Sorry! I have been so busy with school. :/ Well, this is the last _official_ chapter. I promise, there is going to be an epilogue. Hopefully you guys haven't completely given up on me ;(.**

It has been a few days since Reed's passing and the feast, I haven't really kept track. I am literally going mad. All I can think about is him and how he is in the ground where I will never see him again. My only hope is that there is heaven. Hopefully I will see him there.

I have literally been starving. I don't feel like eating; I am in too much pain. I know that my parents will be upset if I don't try to win but I am too depressed. I might as well make some effort.

I push myself out of my uncomfortable crouch that I have assumed in the bushes for most of the past two days. I have drunk water; I don't want to die without completing my proper mourning for Reed.

I duck under the bushes and leave my shrine for Reed that I made. It is a bed of wild flowers with sticks sitting on top spelling out his name, Reed. That is where I have been.

My legs are numb from lack of use so I stumble. I honestly don't care if I am dizzy and tripping or completely balanced, neither will bring him back to me. I walk for a while, completely unaware of where I was going. I find myself at the stream so I mechanically fill up the bottle. I take a few swigs before getting up again. In a haze, I keep walking along the nonexistent path for a couple hours, not even caring where I am.

I have to sit. I am exhausted. I sit on a stump on the outskirts of a very small clearing so I can analyze it as I rest. In the center, I see a pile of what appear to be berries sitting on some sort of black leaf. I get up and automatically swagger over to the pile of berries. I remember from training all the berries that are safe and what are not but I don't take a chance to check, I am just too hungry.

I pop a few in my watering mouth. They taste strange but I don't pay any attention. I get a couple more and eat them as well. My mouth and throat begin to burn. I look down at my hands and see that they are covered in blood red juices. Nightlock. I collapse. I can't believe I will die from shear stupidity.

My throat and mouth continue to enflame. As I lay on the ground, waiting for my death, I gaze at the sky.

My throat is in so much pain so my words some out raspy. "I did not commit suicide mama." That would make her feel better. "I love you all." And I add, "Reed, I love you." before I can't speak anymore. I am so tired; so, so tired. I continue to gaze at the sky.

My mind begins to form fantasies of heaven. Black spots form in my peripheral vision. I think of waking up on a cloud in a white dress and being able to see everyone I know. I imagine Reed in a pure white suit and jump to him. White spots blur my vision. Last of all, I think of being able to tell Reed I love him again. I smile feebly. My vision goes white. My last breath escapes me.

**Why must everyone die!? Ugh, it was so hard to kill of Eve. She's my baby! I don't want to end this story! It is my baby! Anyway, I was actually thinking about her committing suicide but I don't want her to give up, she is too strong for that. Anyway, I will have the epilogue up later today or tomorrow. I am so sad this is over ;(.**


	9. Epilogue

**Here is the epilogue. ;( ;( ;( Well, I don't feel like really writing a big long A/N since I bet that no one is reading this story anyway. ;/ Well, it's over anyway. ;(**

-**Mrs. Bradshaw's POV**-

I stare down at my gorgeous daughter. She is so beautiful in the simple white linen dress she was sent home in. The Capitol was gracious enough to leave her heart bracelet and wedding ring on. She had no make up and her hair was undone but I thought it was the most gorgeous thing. Her fox red mane framed her pointed face perfectly. Her hands were held over her chest with orchids underneath.

I requested the Capitol attendees who dropped off her body for the memorial service that she be shipped to District 8 to be buried with Reed. Thankfully, both the Capitol and District 8 agreed. It was bittersweet really, I would never be able to visit my baby's grave but I know that she is asleep next to her love. That's what she would have wanted.

A single tear rolled down my cheek. Before she left for the games, she told me not to cry if she died and that her siblings needed me. I have suppressed the tear up until now, but seeing my angelic child lying there in her white dress in the wooden coffin, looking as beautiful as ever was just too much for me to bear.

I had five more minutes. I stroke her cheek and kiss her forehead before a guard closes the lid and, with help, loads her back onto the train.

I blow her a kiss, say "I love you dear." and wave as the train leaves.

-**Eve's POV**-

I am so tired but the sun is up. I guess it is time to go to school. I remember where I am and jolt awake. _This isn't the arena._

I stand up slowly and look around to see that I am in an endless field of pastel pink and blue wildflowers. I bend down once again and pick a baby blue flower. I take a large breath of its sweet perfume.

I look at myself. I am wearing a pastel pink dress, much the same color as the flowers. It is short and made of some light, flowy fabric. My hair is tied over one shoulder with my auburn curls flowing down. I am barefoot. I look at my hand and see that I am still wearing my heart bracelet and my, I guess I'll call it, wedding ring.

I still have no idea where I am. I look around some more to see if there are any clues as to where I am. After a few moments, I see a figure on the horizon. I squint against the light to get a better look at the person. I think it's a man. As the mysterious man inches closer, I finally recognize him.

"Reed!" I squeal. My voice doesn't sound the same. It is still high but this new voice is clear and not quite the same. I run towards him with my arms outstretched. He reaches out. He is in a baby blue suit. I notice that instead of my normal stumbling run, I am gliding. I launch myself into his arms. We kiss for a long time.

"I thought that you were dead." I am crying with joy.

"I am. We both are. This is heaven." I pull back.

"We're dead?"

"Yes."

"So heaven is just a field of wildflowers?"

"No, there's more." He kisses me on the forehead and grabs my hand and we happily climb up the hill to our next adventure together.

**I would LOVE it if you would review. I personally loved this story but it seems that it was a flop. :/**


End file.
